1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports and, more specifically, to a foldable support structure serving as a worksurface having apertures that may differ diametrically for support of containerized articles, such as beverages. The foldable support structure has three hinged planar sections with the center section having the aforementioned apertures and the left and right sections incorporating means for fixedly engaging each other. Mating straps extend substantially from a hinged joint and from a section base whereby said foldable support can be suspended from a structure, such as a motor vehicle seat. Tongue and slots positioned on opposing section ends provide means for selectively varying the pitch of the worksurface.
Furthermore, the device can be used as a free standing table for bed or beach having selectively engageable locking mechanisms positioned on the four corners of the center section and normally in a disengaged position so that the left and right sections are free to move to a user selective engagement between tongue and slot.
To be used as a table the left and right sections are moved to a right angle position relative to the middle section and the locking mechanisms are slidably moved toward the interior whereupon the slots on the underside of the locking mechanism engage the left and right sections respectively in a locked position until selectively released.
Additionally, the present invention provides for one or more appropriately sized optional pockets fixed to the exterior of the left and/or right adjustable sections whereby magazines can be stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other worksurface devices designed for supports. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,277,781 issued to Trammell on Sep. 3, 1918.
Another patent was issued to Bell, et al. on Apr. 10, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,521. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,170 was issued to Antonius on Aug. 4, 1959 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 24, 1962 to Sawle III as U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,242.
Another patent was issued to Miller on Sep. 13, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,107. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,616 was issued to Stitt, et al. on Sep. 3, 1996. Another was issued to Sutton on Sep. 16, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,272 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to White as U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,917.
Another patent was issued to White on Jul. 30, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,869. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,473 was issued to Purpura on Sep. 28, 2004. Another was issued to Baxter on Jun. 5, 1985 as U.K. Patent No. GB2148703 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 31, 1994 to Stamper as International Patent Application No. WO 94/06647.